zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bubble
This article is about the generic non-elemental bubble that only appears in certain games. For the other varieties of Bubbles, see the links at the bottom. are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They appear as skulls clothed in a fire-like aura that hover about and damage Link by running into him. Although regular Bubbles are the most common, it should be noted that there are many other types of Bubbles in the series. Of note is that the "infantile" form of the Blue Stalfos from The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages closely resembles a Bubble—especially those of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. This may imply a close relationship between Bubbles and Stalfos. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Bubbles float randomly around dungeons. They have the appearance of skulls inside bubbles, and are completely invulnerable. In the First Quest, Bubbles flash red and blue; if Link touches one, he takes no damage, but will become jinxed, meaning he cannot use his sword for several seconds unless he plays the Recorder. In the Second Quest, Bubbles come in two additional varieties, red and blue. If Link touches a red Bubble, he is unable to use his sword unless he then touches a blue Bubble; this sometimes necessitates leaving the room and finding a room which contains a Bubble of the correct color. He can also regain the use of his sword if he visits a Fairy Pond, drinks Life Potion or 2nd Potion, or acquires a Triforce fragment. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Bubbles appear as skulls inside a flickering bubble. They float around rooms in diagonal patterns, bouncing ninety degrees when they hit a corner. When they hit Link, they damage both his health and his magic ability. Some move very slowly, while others move very quickly. Unlike in the original game, Bubbles in this game can be killed, possibly due to Link becoming more mature and powerful than the previous game, but they must be hit many times and give Link 50 experience. A second kind of Bubble, called the King Bubble, is much larger and appearing as a skull with horns. When slain, it splits into two regular Bubbles. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Four types of Bubbles appear as enemies. Blue Bubbles appear in the Forest Temple and are surrounded by protective blue flames that require Link to either defend himself with his shield or use the Hookshot in order to extinguish the flames allowing Link to defeat them with his sword. Interestingly, they are attracted to Bombs, providing Link an easy method of dispatching them. Once he obtains the Fairy Bow they can be easily dispatched from afar with Arrows. Green Bubbles are encountered by Link in the Forest Temple and Ganon's Castle. Green Bubbles are surrounded by Green flames and fly in a circular pattern, though unlike other types their protective flames only remain active for a set period before vanishing, then reappearing, allowing Link to attack them with his sword when the flames vanish. In the Bottom of the Well, a Giant Green Bubble flies around the Well's central chamber instead of remaining in one place. Fiery Red Bubbles appear in Death Mountain Crater and the Fire Temple jumping out of Lava to attack Link. Like Blue Bubbles they are surround by flames that Link can extinguish by blocking either their attacks with his Shield or hitting them with the Hookshot. They can also be killed in one shot using Arrows. Flame-less White Bubbles are encountered in the Spirit Temple and due to their lack protective flames, they are among the weakest type of Bubble as they can be easily dispatched with Link's sword. Interestingly, it is likely because of this weakness that they do not appear in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest making them the only enemy to excluded from it. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Blue Bubbles are able to jinx Link, which renders him to be unable to use his sword. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Bubbles move slowly around the room vertically and horizontally, and are capable of changing direction at will. They cannot be defeated by any weapon, and will temporarily render Link unable to use his sword if he should run into one. Interestingly, the Fool's Ore can in fact be used to defeat Bubbles, but it cannot be put to actual use unless a cheat device is used to regain the Fool's Ore after Link discards it. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ]] Bubbles are skulls with bat-like wings, and often hide among regular Skulls as camouflage. When struck, they lose their wings and try to hop away until they regain them. Regular Bubbles do not have any special properties, but follow the same attack pattern as the Ice and Red Bubbles. ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Bubbles are found only in the Forest Temple and are covered in the noxious purple gas exclusive to the dungeon. The purple gas will harm Link if he touches it, and must be blown away using the Whirlwind. These types of bubbles are the only type in the game that actually try to avoid Link once they are vulnerable. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword While Bubbles did not appear in this game, Dark Keese resemble animated bat skeletons, making them similar to Bubbles in concept; they also carry the ability to curse, identical to Blue Bubbles from The Wind Waker. However, Dark Keese behavior and attack patterns are identical to other Keese in that they wait silently in groups until disturbed, where small groups will then attack Link all at once. References Though Bubbles do not appear in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Cursed Bokoblins, Cursed Lizalfos, and Cursed Moblins behave like and somewhat resemble Bubbles, as they are they are the undead skulls of monsters that fly around and attack Link. The Malice that surrounds and possesses them also resemble a Bubble's flames. Other Appearances Link's Crossbow Training In the final battle of this game, Link faces off with the Stallord in the Gerudo Desert. The fight takes three stages, during which the monster spews projectiles at Link; during the second and third stages, these projectiles include Bubbles, who fly out and attack. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Red and Blue Bubbles appear as enemies in Smash Run. Red Bubbles cause fire damage and are weak to water attacks, while Blue Bubble can freeze fighters that touch them and are weak to fire attacks. Gallery File:Twilight Princess Artwork Bubble & Red Bubble (Concept Artwork - Hyrule Historia).png|''Hyrule Historia'' Concept Artwork for Bubble and Red Bubble from Twilight Princess See also * Anti-Fairy * Blue Bubble * Cursed Bokoblin * Cursed Lizalfos * Cursed Moblin * Flying Skull * Green Bubble * Ice Bubble * King Bubble * Red Bubble * Spark * White Bubble de:Knochenfratze es:Bubble fr:Tetdoss it:Nembo pt-br:Bubble zh-tw:泡泡 Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:Undead Category:Link's Crossbow Training enemies